


Diamond Eyes

by Mozzerellaparm



Category: Uncut Gems (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Mozzerellaparm
Summary: If he’s so bad..............Why do you want him?(Reader has gender neutral pronouns.)
Relationships: Howard Ratner/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy x)

Love was shit to you. You been fucked over by so many people in your life you couldn’t stand the site of love in life. People had come and go out of your aptrmnet in New York City. You had stayed and watched as they lied and cheated. Fuck everyone. 

You worked at a shitty office job. It paid the bills but you wish you could just quit and laugh at your asshole boss’s face has he lost the best worker. You worked your ass off to be able to get a small raise to pay bills without a roommate. The last roommate was your ex who decided they were done with you after 3 months. Dirty dishes, lies, loud video games, and no hygiene. 

You were happy they were gone and that was the best thing to happen to you. But it left you needing money for fucking rent. You were not about to move back home with your parents. That would tear your mental health to hell and back. 

You went on your lunch break which was more of just a walk. You couldn’t afford lunch anyway that week. Rent was due and that was that! You went down to the downtown to walk and stare at all the people. Happy stupid couples. Your friends tried to set you up but while you always came in oposmitic they ended up not being for you. You were happy that you’re friends tried though! 

“Watch it!” You bumped into a person. You were fell on the floor and dropped your phone. Your fucking phone! Smashed to bits on the ground. You felt sick. You were about to fucking knock the dick out but a hand reached out and pulled you up. 

“Jesus Christ! Watch it!” The man flared at his very fancy glasses. You frowned. 

“Well dude you just made me drop my phone! I’m already struggling.” You stares at his browned eyes. You liked brown eyes. 

“Well. I see. Look. Sorry....?” 

“Y/N” 

“Y/N. I ain’t ever do this for anyone but you. How about instead of wanting to tear my head off my body and shoot a 3 pointer. I just do this.” You watched him reach in your back pocket. You liked basketball references. 

“Here. For the phone.” He handed you a thick wad of cash. 

“Dude this is $500!” You felt your body shake. 

“Yeah? What about it? Too low?” The man smiled and you couldn’t believe how cute he looked. 

“No this is perfect. Oh my god. You saved my day. You really saved my day!!!” 

“I never seen someone so hyped about cash. Than you Y/N.” 

You cleared your throat. “You see I just...well I don’t wanna run you my struggles let’s just say Money is tight.” You sigh and out the money in your wallet. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry. Hey. I think you’re really cute ya know and I don’t say that about anyone. I see you work for a shitty office job. I work for the diamond district. That’s right. The diamond are my life here and I keep em clean and keep em nice for my customers who just wanna be happy. I bet I could make you happy.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Howard. Ratner. Here’s my card.” Great now you had his number you would HAVE to call him. 

“Thanks Howard.” You smirk. 

“No problem. Now will you excuse me I have to make a deal with some important people. You are important but you onow....money!” He ran off. You could still smell his cologne in your nose and made your stomach aflutter. 

Woah....


	2. Warm Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally calls!

You decided to call this Howard. You were not a phone call kind of person but you figured this was gonna be the best way to get over a bad day. It had been two days since you first met- bumped into Howard. 

Work was hell. You needed a drink and a call with a stranger. 

“Howard speaking.” His voice was so smooth. 

“Hey it’s Y/N. The one you helped pay for my phone.” You sat on your couch. 

“Oh Y/N. I never thought you’d call if I’m being honest. You doing well with the new phone I’m guessing.” He laughed and you too laughed. It was a wya better phone than the dinky old one. 

“Yeah it is. Thanks again Howard. Seriously.” You smile as he chuckled. 

“Listen if I can help a really good looking person like you, I think it was meant to be!” You felt your heart flutter. Woah. You were not expecting that. 

“Wow uh...” your throat was so fucking dry. “Wow thank you.” 

“Hey listen Y/N. I had a date to this new restaurant opening up in manhattan. Sad thing is, my date kind of gave me the cold shoulder and said forget it. I don’t wanna blow off the reservation because it kinda took me forever to try and get it. It’s a very good looking place! So would you want to come with?” 

You pinched yourself. What! A date? A date with someone you just met? You started to fidget. 

“Howard! I can’t believe you’re asking me this...” You laughed so nervous. 

“Well what is the answer? It’s tomorrow.” 

“Yes. The answer is for sure a yes.” You said with fake confidence. 

“Sounds like a plan. Meet me on 127th street at 7 pm. I’ll be there waiting outside for you to walk with you in.” Howard’s voice was so warm to you. 

“Yes yes I’ll be there!” 

You two hung up. You had some planning to do! 

It was finally time for a date. You have not been on a date in a proper year! You put on your best outfit, cleaned up well, and styled your hair the way you loved best. You felt good about your look. It’s been so long since you dressed up. 

You got on the subway and took it to your stop. 

There you saw him. Standing there. Rings on almost every finger. Chain. He looked like a billion bucks. 

“Hi Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! Lol but yeah first date will be on the next chapter I’m extending this!


	3. Learning More About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncut gems is on streaming service watch it and read

“Howard. Hey.” You smile and he smiles back wider. Your heart is melting a bit. You know he looks so good. You hope he thinks the same as you. 

“I’m glad you can make it. I’m excited to spend some time with you. And not break your phone.” 

You laugh and he does too. “Sounds wonderful.” You smile as you two walk in. 

The restaurant is the craziest place you ever seen. It looked straight out of some movie. Every member of the staff smiled and even pushed you into the table when you were seated.

“This looks insane.” You comment. You never been somewhere so fancy. You felt like you didn’t belong. 

“I know I know maybe overboard for a first date but I figured you could use a break.” Howard winked. 

Date!! He said date? You hadn’t been on a date in years. You felt the room get warmer. 

The waiter came and started off with the bread and water while menus were passed. 

“So you said you work at the diamond district?” You asked while looking up from the menu. You knew what you were getting. 

“I do. I work at a shop with some others and sell just about anything. Maybe you can visit but just letting you know now it gets very hectic very fast.” Howard set his menu down. 

“Oh that’s okay. I’d love to visit though it sounds interesting. Never been much of a jewelry person myself.” You shrug and look at all his gems. That watch alone looked like 100k. 

“That’s okay. I can see what I can pull out that’s you know overstocked and you can try and see what you wanna keep.” 

You didn’t even know how to respond. This guy is so generous. 

“Where’d you say you work again?” He asked. 

“Just some dumb office. Cubicle jail cell I should call it. Not my cup of tea but hey it pays my bills more than anything could.” You sip the water and he nods. 

“Yeah that sounds like a lot of boring shit.” He comments. 

Tge two of you order your plates. You get the chicken Alfredo and he gets some type of fancy steak dish with sauces. 

The food comes hot and fast and you two eat. 

Talking ensues. A lot. You learn more about Howard and how he started making stuff in the 80s. How he got started. It is interesting. You tell him about how you moved to nyc and he asks about your ex. 

“They were. Fine for awhile. But it got bad. We moved in fast because I needed that. And we ended up getting sour because they didn’t care about me...” you say. 

“They sounds like a dickhead. I would never let someone like you get treated like a side piece or a joke. You don’t deserve that, Y/N.” Howard sips the fancy wine he ordered. 

You blush hard. You had such a rough couple months you needed to hear that. 

The check comes and Howard doesn’t even let you look. He pays full and even the large tip. He takes your hand and you too get up. 

“This night has been special, Y/N.” You two walk out into the cold nyc air. 

“It really has, Howard. You’re so kind to me. Thank you for paying for me and if you want me to pay you back one day-“

“Y/N. Please. You never have to pay me back this is my gift to you. You just enjoy.” 

You look into his deep eyes and he looks into yours. You both somehow act on the same beat and kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on expanding this but I’m having fun so whatever! Idk how long this will be I’ll just see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howie takes you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again as the tag mentions. Sex is just implied for this fic. You’ll see.

The kiss. 

Perfect. Fresh. Sparkling. Your eyes were closed and you finally pulled apart. You didn’t want to but he did. You looked at him and you were floating again. He had that affect on you so hard. 

“Y/N...” 

“Howard...” 

You two laughed. He ran his finger over your cheek. 

“You’re so great. You’re so cool.” He smiles wide. 

“Thank you. You are too. I wasn’t expecting this but I’m so happy it happened.” You looked at his lips. 

“So you’d wanna do it again huh?” He asked as he held your hand. 

“Yes. A thousand times.” You squeezes his hand and you two walked down the block. You didn’t want to go back home to your lonely apartment yet. You never wanted this date to end ever! 

“Y/N. Would you like to come to my apartment? We could have a little after party. I have drinks and food and we can just hang out and talk.” Howie shrugged and you nodded quick. 

“I would love that Howard. Thanks.” 

Howard nodded and got a taxi. You two climbed in and the driver drove off to Howard’s apartment. 

The place was huge. There was a door person who got them out of the car and the whole place was so fancy. Your shabby building didn’t stand a chance! It was a place but it was not like this place. 

Howard and you went up the elevator and made it down the hallway to the place. Howard got his keyss out and boom. A giant place. It was so big and so fancy. 

“Howard this is so nice! Oh my god. I never... wow.” You never thought you would step into a place like this ever. 

“Babe anything for you. Want something to drink?” He asked. 

“I’m good for now.” You sat on the couch and he did as well. The tv was so big and the lights were down low. 

You two went back to making out and even deeper because they were indoors. The making out did not end as there was even more touching going on too. So much feeling his ass. You felt his dick and chest. 

“Hmmmm I love you.” Howard said as he sucked the skin on your neck hard and made hickeys for days. 

“You are so good.” You said with a moan and pulled his hair. 

You two had sex. Falling asleep together in Howard’s master bed room bed and holding each other.


	5. I Found Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the final chapter for this story. Might make it a series that is more serious and about more stuff. But let me know if not I’ll just write more random stuff.

You woke up to Howie making coffee and you smiled. You were dressed and watching him. He waved at you and you two sat down. His place was so cool. 

“Y/N thanks for spending the night.” Howard smiles and hands you a cup of coffee. You drink it. 

“No thank you. Last night was the best date I ever had. Seriously.” You were. It was good to be able to connect with someone so cool as him. 

“Wow really? I thought you’d go on tons of dates.” He smirks and you blush. 

You two get dressed and he calls you an Uber home. Not before he talks to you though. 

“Will I see you again?” He asks. 

“I hope. We can meet sometime this week for lunch. Or something.” You kiss his cheek. 

“Yeah you know that be great. But I also have another offer for you....” 

“What is it?” 

He laughs. “Well Y/N. One of my workers had to quit. Which sucks but that means I have an opening at my job. I remmeber you telling me just how much your job sucks and you wanna quit it soon and how bad it is and you need somewhere else. Sooo...want to work with me?” He asks. He’s shy. 

“Me? Work with you? YES!!!” You scream and jump to hug him. 

You hated your stupid office job. At least you be able to talk to people and make friends and be with Howie. You had to tell all your friends about it. 

“I know!! You’re going to love it. Everyone is gonna love you for sure. I’m going to be so happy seeing you around. You can start next week if you wnat.” Howard kisses you. 

“More than anything ever!” You laugh. 

You get into the Uber and go. You go back to your place and you smile all day. You were gonna quit your job and be with Howie. Your boyfriend. Working together with him in the diamond district. He can’t even wait and wants you to move it one day. 

Things are looking up again :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me commmets!!!


End file.
